Rennac/Supports
With Tethys C Support *'Rennac': Are you Tethys, the dancer who captivates all audiences? *'Tethys': Who are you? *'Rennac': Oh, you don't know me? That's so disappointing. I am Rennac of Carcino. I beg your indulgence... *'Tethys': It's a pleasure to meet you, Rennac. However, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Perhaps we could talk another time. *'Rennac': Is that so? Very well then. Another day. *'Tethys': Yes. *'Rennac': And perhaps I could have you dance for me and me alone. *'Tethys': Hm? I will of course dance if you ask, but... For you and for you alone? Are you perhaps attempting to woo me? If that's the case, you should stop. I've... *'Rennac': No, no, that's not what I was intending at all. Yet many women who say they're not interested end up in my arms all the same. *'Tethys': Well, if that's the case, maybe I'll keep my eye on you. If you turn out to be such a catch, I may rethink my stance. *'Rennac': It's a deal, then. I ask that you observe my conduct closely. Good day. *'Tethys': Oh, dear... I think he took me seriously. I hope he doesn't get his hopes up too high. B Support *'Rennac': Ah, the beauteous Tethys. It's a pleasure to see you again. Well? Have I made an impression on you yet? *'Tethys': Well... You seem to be...unobjectionable. Yet you've a long way to go, I think. *'Rennac': That's a bit severe, isn't it? Is there something specific you desire? *'Tethys': Oh, well...perhaps you could bring me something? *'Rennac': Bring you something? A gift, is that it? Very well. What shall it be? *'Tethys': Um... A Support *'Tethys': Oh. *'Rennac': Tethys, I've been looking for you. You haven't been avoiding me, have you? *'Tethys': Oh, of course not. Hee hee... *'Rennac': The object you spoke of the other day? I have it here. Please take a look. *'Tethys': Um. Oh, yes. That. Of course. *'Rennac': You forgot what you asked for, didn't you? *'Tethys': That's, that's...not true. *'Rennac': OK, then take a look. Here it is. *'Tethys': Ooh... *'Rennac': What do you think? *'Tethys': It's nice. Very pretty. *'Rennac': It's as big as a fist. Notice how the red, white and blue colors play across the surface of the gems. *'Tethys': It really exists. *'Rennac': Did you say something? *'Tethys': No, nothing. Pay me no mind. *'Rennac': Well, I brought it to you as promised. So this proves that I'm worthy, does it not? *'Tethys': Yes. I now realize that despite your appearance, you're a very hard worker. Does that make you a good catch? Hmm...I'm still not convinced. *'Rennac': Really? How disappointing. Is there something else you desire? *'Tethys': Let me see... There is this... With L'Arachel C Support *'L'Arachel': Just a moment, Rennac. *'Rennac': Yipes! *'L'Arachel': And what do you mean, "yipes"? Is meeting me honestly such an unpleasant affair? *'Rennac': It's just that my job becomes difficult when noisy people like you are about. *'L'Arachel': Noisy? How rude! Couldn't you have said showy? Or flamboyant, perhaps!? *'Rennac': But that would be lying you really are noisy. Do you even realize that you were yelling just now? *'L'Arachel': Yell? Me!? Why, I never! You've gone too far! Rennac, you would do well to remember that your number-one priority is guarding me. *'Rennac': That's not the case anymore. These people respect my abilities and value my skills. *'L'Arachel': Very well, I grant that you've made yourself useful out here. However, sir, you know nothing about how to treat a lady! You would do well to refine yourself. *'Rennac': Now, who's being rude? I happen to be quite the gentleman. For instance, I have some small renown as a fabulous dancer. *'L'Arachel': You? A dancer? I wonder if you're not merely flattering yourself... *'Rennac': You don't think I can dance? Then test me! You'll see how well I can dance! Come on, get down off your horse. *'L'Arachel': Me? Dance with you? Do you believe I would dance with a commoner? Please, our stations would never permit it. *'Rennac': It's not a matter of station. If you permit us to dance, you would see. Unless... Wait a minute, maybe YOU'RE the one who can't dance! *'L'Arachel': Rennac! You overstep yourself! All right! If you dare speak such blasphemies, then I have no choice! When next we meet, I will test your vainglorious boast myself! But remember, my dancing with one such as you is a rare occasion. Because it will be so special, I expect you to be most grateful. Got it!? *'Rennac': Yeah, yeah. I get it. *'L'Arachel': Very well. I suggest you devote yourself to practicing while you've the time. *'Rennac': Now, you're the one who's gone too far! I'm going to make you eat your words. B Support *'L'Arachel': So...Rennac. We finally meet again. Do you remember our agreement? *'Rennac': Princess L'Arachel! Well, of course I remember, but... Surely, this isn't the place for a, er, dance off, is it? *'L'Arachel': Stop your complaining! You will make yourself available at MY leisure, sir. Now then, shall we dance? *'Rennac': Are you serious?! In THIS place? It's preposterous! It's ridiculous... *'L'Arachel': *runs to him* Very well, let us begin. *'Rennac': Yes, yes, I know what happens next. Oh, bother... *'L'Arachel': 1...2...3... Slow...slow...Quick, quick, slow... *they dance for a bit* Ah! Y-you... *dancing* Not bad... *dancing* No, good... *dancing* Very good actually... You CAN dance! You're much better than I imagined you'd be. *'Rennac': Thank you. My father was a merchant. We found ourselves invited to many balls. It was my job to dance with the wives and daughters of his associates. I found that I had a taste for it, and with practice, I improved my skill. *'L'Arachel': Is that so? I see... It's not fair you kept that secret. Your dance skills were quite adequate. Your treatment of ladies, however, is still sorely lacking. Next... *'Rennac': Uh-oh. I really have no time to chat. I must be going. Farewell. *'L'Arachel': W-what a minute, Rennac! Ooh! ...... I don't know why, but... I'm quite vexed... A Support *'Rennac': ...Sigh... *'L'Arachel': Don't you know that it's rude to sigh when you see someone, Rennac? You may be a fair dancer, but your smooth moves belie your gruff manners. You should learn from me. If you were truly happy, you would not sigh so. Tell me, Rennac, what is it that makes you happy? *'Rennac': Makes me happy? Let me see... Uh... I've never really thought about it. If pressed, I'd have to say gold. *'L'Arachel': Gold, did you say? So if you had gold, you would be happy. Is that it? *'Rennac': Well, if you have enough gold, you can buy whatever you desire. Mercenaries work so that they can get paid. It's why they fight. Knights fight because they have sworn oaths, but there is more... They've been promised a certain social status by fulfilling their oaths. *'L'Arachel': So, by getting what you desire, you can be happy? Is that it? *'Rennac': What do you mean? *'L'Arachel': Rather than lament over what you do not possess, you should treasure what you do. That's a very important lesson to learn, don't you think? Isn't that the road to true happiness? *'Rennac': Princess L'Arachel... I know you mean well when you say things like that. But coming from someone who has everything, it means very little. *'L'Arachel': This has nothing to do with my station in life. And as for you, what need have you of money or fame? You have me! Merely serving me must be the greatest pleasure man can know. *'Rennac': So, that's what this is about, is it? *'L'Arachel': Your employer is sweet and lovely. That is something most people dream of having. Surely you cannot aspire to happiness greater than this. *'Rennac': ...... I've always wondered, Princess, how your ego grew so large. *'L'Arachel': You complain far too much! Come, Rennac. It's time to go. Follow me, and try not to lag. *'Rennac': Ah, Princess L'Arachel! ...Perfect... True happiness? Is this really what happiness feels like? With Dozla C Support *'Rennac': Ah... Why has fate chosen to treat me so cruelly? *'Dozla': Ah, Rennac. You look so pleased to have been reunited with Princess L'Arachel. I'm glad we're all in one piece! *'Rennac': You haven't changed, Dolza. Your ability to misread people still ruins all conversation. I am lamenting, old man! I am raging against my horrible misfortune! You're a vassal sworn to serve Princess L'Arachel. You're supposed to be here. I, however, am not. I'm temporary. Got it? I'm an employee! I am NOT a vassal! *'Dozla': Gwah ha ha! You're just as interesting as ever. you're still hard to follow, but... *'Rennac': This is not a conversation for you to enjoy, and it's not at all hard to follow! It's not that I don't enjoy being in this army, but traveling with her again... I mean, I haven't even been properly paid for the last job. *'Dozla': Oh, so it's about money, is it? In that case, you've no worries, Rennac. All you have to do is see princess L'Arachel safely back to Rausten. Once that's done, His Majesty will pay you any amount you desire. *'Rennac': That's what I heard last time, but do you have any idea how much I desire? When he hears it, His Majesty may very well explode! *'Dozla': Hmm, so about 1,000 gold pieces? *'Rennac': Huh? You can't even buy a proper blade for that price! *'Dozla': What, 5,000 then? *'Rennac': You've got the wrong number of zeroes, old man. *'Dozla': Oh, my apologies. So you want 500 gold, eh? *'Rennac': No! That's smaller! It cannot get smaller! I want more! It's 50,000! 50,000 gold! And I'll bend 50,000 ears to get it if I have to! Someone must listen! *'Dozla': Oh, right. I understand! You need 50,000 ears, is that it? Very well, when we return to Rausten we'll get 50,000 people together! Wait, that's... 100,000 ears. Well, anyway, you'll have all the ears you need! *'Rennac': It's just a figure of speech, old man. Bah! I was a fool to complain. B Support *'Rennac': Life is... a fickle beast, is it not, old man? *'Dozla': Why are you so solemn, Rennac? You can't win battles if you've no hope! *'Rennac': This journey has taught me the hollowness and the transience of life's pleasures Ah, yo what end do we toil on this unforgiving earth? Why do we live? *'Dozla': Why do we live? Well, if you're not alive, then you're dead, and... Er...if you're dead, then you can't eat, and... What was I saying? I think I must be getting hungry. I wonder what's for dinner. My belly's a-rumbling! *'Rennac': It must be nice to have no worries other than what to eat, old man. And not just you, either. I'm sure that a certain young lady has nothing to worry about, either. *'Dozla': What's that? Do you mean Princess L'Arachel? That girl believes the world will turn out just as she envisions it. I doubt if the word "worry" even has any meaning to her in the first place. *'Rennac': What a completely envious position to be in. I may not look it now, but I'm the son of a wealthy Carcino merchant. I believed that you could move the world if you but had the gold. Money was everything, and with money, nothing was beyond my reach! I adored money! I loved money! You see? *'Dozla': What good fortune for you that your father was a thriving merchant. *'Rennac': That's just it... There are people who can do anything without money at all... She's overbearing and egotistical, yet she has us all jumping through hoops. That's a skill normal people don't possess. *'Dozla': That's Princess L'Arachel! She makes the impossible possible! You're with her because she made a deep impression on you, too, right? *'Rennac': A deep impression? It's more like I'm in shock, and my brain's been frozen. *'Dozla': What? Your brain's frozen? That'll never do! Did you forget to wear a hat? *takes a step forward* Let me at it. I'll thaw it out. *'Rennac': *takes a step back* Knock it off! I was speaking figuratively! You know? As in "not literally"? You're too strong to joke like that! Stop it! *'Dozla': Gwah ha ha! Just teasing you! *'Rennac': Sigh... What a pair the two of you make... You know, you're the only one who can keep up with Princess L'Arachel, old man. A Support *'Dozla': You know, Rennac. I was just thinking about something. These battles are tough on an old man like me. I might not make it through to see the end of this. *'Rennac': Where did that come from? It better not be an omen. *'Dozla': I want to see Princess L'Arachel in her wedding dress one day. That's my one wish in life: to see her happily wed. *'Rennac': Telling me about it isn't going to make it happen. Trying to find a worthy prince who's willing to take Princess L'Arachel? That's no easy task to accomplish. *'Dozla': If I end up food for the crows, if I cannot escort the princess home, I want you to take care of her for me. *'Rennac': What? Why? No, I won't do it. You can't make me! Sorry, but NO! You're the vassal, old man. I'm nothing more than an escort, a thief. When this war's over, I'm going to collect my pay, and then disappear. You got it? Once Princess L'Arachel settles down, she'll probably never leave Rausten again. It's got nothing to do with me. *'Dozla': That's cold, Rennac... I'm disappointed. I'm sure she'll be so lovely. Princess L'Arachel, the bride... *closes his eyes* If I gently close my eyes, I can envision what a glorious spectacle it will be. *'Rennac': If all you need is someone to listen, I'll play along. What kind of spectacle? *closes his eyes too* *'Dozla': The loving couple exchanging their sacred vows. The joyous citizens of Rausten! *'Rennac': "Congratulations, Princess L'Arachel!" "Our condolences, Prince." *'Dozla': The newlyweds will smile and wave as the royal coach passes through the crowds. can you see the flowers? The silver and gold inlay and the gems glittering in the sun? *'Rennac': *opens his eyes and steps forward* What? They have a gem-encrusted coach? Now that's something I must see. I'll be on the street, waving a flag, then I'll race up and offer my congratulations! *'Dozla': *steps towards Rennac* Would you really? That's happy news. Princess L'Arachel will be so surprised to see you running after them! *'Rennac': Yeah, and then she'll look at me with that smug face and say, "Oh, Rennac. Whatever are you doing here? come along! Fall in and follow us." *'Dozla': And then Princess L'Arachel will set out across the continent on her honeymoon... I've got it! You'll be her guard on her honeymoon! Fantastic! That's wonderful! *'Rennac': N-no! You're getting carried away! *'Dozla': Now you're a true vassal to Princess L'Arachel, body and soul. Gwah ha ha! *'Rennac': I've got a terrible feeling I'll never get away from Princess L'Arachel... With Colm C Support *'Colm': Hey, you! I know your secret. *'Rennac': Huh? My secret? *'Colm': You're a thief, too, aren't you? Do you think that's acceptable behavior for someone in the princess's entourage? *'Rennac': Ha ha ha! Where'd you learn a big word like entourage, boy? Not that it's any of your business, but Her Highness already knows about my...hobbies. You're not, by any chance, trying to threaten me, are you? That's funny. I never thought I'd be reprimanded by a boy! *'Colm': Hey, old man, don't you talk down to ME! I'm not a boy. I'm Colm! And I'm not threatening you, either. I was just surprised that you're a thief because you dress so nicely. *'Rennac': I assume you're in the same trade. Those rags are a dead giveaway. Well, you may not take any pride in your appearance, but I'm different. Do you see this jacket? It has silk embroidery, a trend that I started in Carcino. Where are the stitches, you ask? They're on the inside of the jacket. But I'm not going to show you. The truly cultured man cares about every detail. It would be a waste of my time to even try to explain it to a poor urchin like you. *'Colm': Why are you bragging about something so lame? And I'm not a poor urchin! Man, I've never met anyone as annoying as you! *'Rennac': Oh, don't be so sensitive, little urchin. If you want to be more like me, make more money. Improve your skills. The name of the game is making money. Money is all that matters. It's your only way out. Work hard and escape from poverty. *'Colm': First of all, I don't want to be like you! Second of all, I'll show you! *'Rennac': Well, don't pull a muscle, little urchin! B Support *'Rennac': Hey, urchin, have you made any money yet? *'Colm': Stop calling me urchin! I heard that your dad is a wealthy merchant in Carcino. *'Rennac': Yes. So what? My father is a wealthy merchant, and his son is a thief. Great family, huh? *'Colm': If you're rich, you don't need to steal. You can just buy whatever you want. *'Rennac': You are so green, boy. Greener than the fruit I left out for a month. *'Colm': What's that supposed to mean? I've never had dried fruit, so I don't know what you're talking about! *'Rennac': Oh, that's too bad. Listen, urchin. Merchants are always stingy. It's part of who they are. And my father was especially stingy. He gave us nothing for free. We had to work for everything we had. So my brothers and I learned the value of hard work from a young age. And this just happens to be my job. Get it? *'Colm': It's not easy being the son of a merchant, huh? Forced to work from a young age. I had a tough childhood, too. I always had to hunt and garden with my dad. I guess our lives aren't so different after all, huh. *'Rennac': Er, a little hunting and gardening is quite different from actual work. You can see that just by looking at how you and I turned out. *'Colm': Well! I'll show you! Maybe you'll wake up one morning and find that something important to you is gone! Consider yourself warned, old man! *'Rennac': You know, warning people of your plans isn't really the most effective thieving strategy. Anyhow, I look forward to seeing what you can muster. A Support *'Rennac:' Hi there, urchin. I haven't heard you bragging in a while. I thought maybe you gave up on your big plans. *'Colm:' I'm more persistent than you think I am. I came to see you because I remembered—Wait, you haven't noticed yet? *'Rennac:' Noticed what? *'Colm:' Ha ha ha! I won! *'Rennac:' What? Did you actually steal something? Don't tell me... A ha! *'Colm:' So you finally noticed! Yes, I secretly stole only the embroidery off your precious jacket. So, how's that for stealth? That's some pretty fine thieving, if I do say so myself. *'Rennac:' I see. The embroidery IS missing. Good work. It's a little early for a victory celebration, though. The embroidery was of a pony, correct? *'Colm:' Huh? Yeah... *'Rennac:' Unfortunately for you, that was a fake. I knew you would try to steal it, so I replaced it with a fake beforehand. The real embroidery is of a phoenix. But I won't show it to you. Nope, never. *'Colm:' You! That's a cheap trick! *'Rennac:' In this business, anything goes. However, I'm impressed that you got as far as you did. I definitely don't want you for an enemy. *'Colm:' Heh heh heh... Same here, I guess. I'm glad that we're on the same side. Now give me my boots! Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Game Script